Some video systems, such as multi-player gaming systems, generate video that is divided into different display regions of a partitioned display screen. For example, a display screen can be partitioned into two display regions for two players of a race car driving game. An upper display region shows an image of the first player's race car, a section of the race course, and surrounding terrain as the first player interacts with the gaming system to navigate the race course. Similarly, a lower display region shows an image of the second player's race car, a section of the race course, and surrounding terrain as the second player interacts with the gaming system to navigate the race course. The upper display region provides the visual feedback for the first player to interact, via a game controller, with the gaming system and the lower display region provides the visual feedback for the second player to interact, via a second game controller, with the gaming system. A display screen may also be partitioned into thirds or quadrants where each of the display regions has a different image that corresponds to one of the players of a gaming system. Each display region of a partitioned display screen can contain an image that is different from, or similar to, images contained in the other display regions.
Typically, these video generation systems, such as multi-player gaming systems, are designed to generate a single stream of video data that includes all of the display data for each of the different display regions which are configured for simultaneous display on a single partitioned display screen. In most instances, a multi-player gaming system is connected to only one display device, such as a television. Thus, this one television has to provide the visual feedback for multiple players of the gaming system. One problem associated with partitioning a display device for multi-player interactive feedback is that the display regions are smaller than if displayed full-screen. More display regions results in smaller viewing areas for each player of a multi-player gaming system which may be inadequate to provide a desirable interactive visual feedback to the players.
A further problem associated with partitioned displays is that each player of a multi-player gaming system can see the visual feedback for all of the other players as well. This type of multi-player feedback may enhance the interaction for both players of the race car driving game, but is not desirable for such competitive activities as football games where a first player independently selects an offensive play while the second player independently selects a defensive play hoping to counteract the selected offensive play. In this example, the first player has a great interest in keeping the selected offensive play from being known by the second player. However, with a partitioned display, the second player can easily observe the first player's selection and vice-versa.
Accordingly, for video systems that generate a single stream of video data that includes display data for different display regions of a single partitioned display screen, it is desirable that each display region can be isolated and independently rendered on a separate display device.